No más Buenas Noches
by aoibird6
Summary: Después de que consiguió recuperar a Dean del demonio en que lo convirtió la marca, solía escabullirse silenciosamente a la habitación de su hermano mayor como un ritual para asegurarse que dormía y le daba las buenas noches con un suave beso en la frente pero ahora, todo parecía perdido nuevamente. Spoilers 10x09.


**Título**: No más "Buenas Noches".

**Personajes:** Sam, Dean.

**Rating**: K

**Género: **Drama, Family.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Después de que consiguió recuperar a Dean del demonio en que lo convirtió la marca, solía escabullirse silenciosamente a la habitación de su hermano mayor como un ritual para asegurarse que dormía y le daba las buenas noches con un suave beso en la frente pero ahora, todo parecía perdido nuevamente. Spoilers 10x09.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hace dos semanas que había recuperado a Dean y consiguió eliminar de él esa parte demoniaca que lo forzó a hacer cosas impensadas. El castaño sabía que la cura había sido un éxito pero a veces lo invadía una angustia muy grande cuando pensaba que esa horrible marca aún estaba contaminando el cuerpo del rubio y tal como dijo Castiel en su momento, era cosa de tiempo para que se volviera un problema. Es por eso que comenzó a realizar una especie de ritual nocturno, a modo de calmar su ansiedad y asegurarse que todo se encontraba bien.

Sam abrió la puerta con sigilo y se escabulló dentro de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido alguno, tal como lo había realizado las noches anteriores. Caminó hacia la cama en donde ese familiar cuerpo dormía plácidamente y sonrió un poco al notar que tenía los labios entreabiertos mientras roncaba ligeramente.

-Dean.

"_Todo está bien_" se dijo a sí mismo y como si fuera un hechizo mágico, toda la angustia y preocupación abandonaron su cuerpo para dar paso a una sensación de bienestar e incluso nostalgia. A veces extrañaba mucho los buenos tiempo, cuando su mayor problema no era la cacería, sino pensar en que broma le jugaría a Dean para ganar esa ridícula pero divertida batalla. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando ese sereno rostro durmiente, procurando grabar cada detalle en su memoria y asegurándose que todo se encontraba bien. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se inclinó despacio para darle un suave beso en la frente a su hermano mayor.

-Buenas noches, Dean- Lo contempló por última vez y se marchó de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba bien.

Noche tras noche repetía el mismo ritual como una forma de apaciguar su preocupación pero aquella mañana fue diferente, ya que se despertó con una opresión en su pecho y se apresuró en levantarse para ir a ver a su hermano pero no se encontraba en la habitación. En pocos segundos, una intensa angustia invadió su cuerpo y se apresuró en buscar al rubio por el bunker hasta que una risa proveniente de la sala común llamó su atención.

-Menos mal…

Antes de ir con su hermano fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer y llevó el emparedado hasta donde se encontraba el mayor, quien seguía riéndose mientras miraba algo en la computadora.

-Hola, espera un momento, esto es un clásico- dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor.

-Sí, mejor que nunca- le entregó el emparedado al rubio.

-Hola, preciosa- dijo Dean partiéndola a la mitad antes de tomar un pedazo para volver a dividirlo y lo devoró con un gemido- Mmm.

-¿Quieres un poco de tiempo a solas con esa cosa?

-No, no, espera.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, sí, mira esto.

Dean colocó el vídeo para seguir viéndolo mientras se reía. Sam esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose mejor. Sin duda todo estaba bien, o al menos eso quería creer.

Ese mismo día recibieron una llamada de Castiel y al final decidieron ayudarlo para encontrar a Claire. La sensación con la cual se despertó por la mañana, pareció incrementarse durante el día y tenía la impresión que las cosas se pondrían mal de nuevo. Cuando consiguieron rescatar a la hija de Jimmy Novak, se apresuró en subir al impala con la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de ahí pero entonces unos disparos llamaron su atención y la angustia regresó con mayor fuerza. Bajó casi corriendo para entrar a la casa y no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¿Dean? Dean… Oye.

Intentó no observar los cuerpos cortados que yacían en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a su hermano, dejando de lado la pistola para tomarlo por el cuello mientras sus pulgares reposaban en esas mejillas, en un intento porque el rubio lo mirara.

-Dime que tuviste que hacerlo- pidió desesperado.

-No… no era mi intención- fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

-No… ¡Dime que eras tú o ellos!- suplicó.

El mayor lo observó durante unos breves segundos antes de desviar la vista, lo cual confirmó todas las preocupaciones del castaño, todo lo que temía estaba ocurriendo y él parecía incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo. Lentamente soltó a su hermano mientras bajaba la mirada negando despacio. Ahora comprendía esa angustiosa sensación que tuvo en la mañana, ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido y una intensa tristeza lo invadió al darse cuenta que no era capaz de salvar a Dean del control de esa maldita marca, al darse cuenta que todo parecía perdido nuevamente, que ya no habrían más "buenas noches" y solo quedaba oscuridad.


End file.
